Lebende Tote
Zitat Gruppierungen Überlebende *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Gabriel Stokes *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Sasha *Noah *Glenn Rhee *Maggie Greene *Carol Peletier *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Abraham Ford *Tara Chambler Sonstige Charaktere *Aaron Tiere *Dobermann *Wurm *Frösche Zombies *Maggies Zombie *Fessel-Zombie *Scheunen-Zombie *Baum-Zombie Erwähnungen Verstorbener *Beth Greene *Hershel Greene *Tyreese Orte der Handlungen * Landstraße * Waldscheune * Lichtung Kurzbeschreibung Die Gruppe hat mit Hunger und Durst zu kämpfen. Sie ist weiterhin auf dem Weg nach Washington D.C.. Alle sind von tiefer Trauer um die verlorenen Freunde und Familienmitglieder getroffen. Allen voran Daryl und Sasha. Daryl beginnt sich mittels einer brennenden Zigarette selbst zu verletzen und Sashas Trauer um ihren Bruder Tyreese treibt sie langsam in den Wahnsinn. Zumindest nimmt sie Verletzungen ihrer Gefährten in Kauf, als sie sich blindlings mit ihrem Messer an streunenden Beißern abreagiert. Nach einer Weile findet die Gruppe mitten auf der Strasse einen großen Wasservorrat mit einem Zettel, auf welchem in großen Buchstaben "From a friend" (von einem Freund) geschrieben steht. Ihre schlechten Erfahrungen lassen sie aber an diesem Geschenk zweifeln. Als Eugene das Wasser für die anderen vorkosten will, schlägt Abraham ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Kurz darauf beginnt es zu regnen. Die Freude über das Wasser währt jedoch nur kurz, da sich am Himmel bereits ein heftiger Sturm ankündigt. Daryl hat unterwegs eine Scheune entdeckt, in welche nun die Gruppe flieht, um dort das Unwetter zu überstehen. Später am Feuer unterhält sich Rick mit einigen anderen und erzählt von seinem Opa im zweiten Weltkrieg, der durch totstellen überleben konnte. Rick erklärt, dass sie "die wandelnden Toten" wären. Man merkt, wie die Hoffnung bei vielen immer mehr und mehr schwindet. In der Nacht wird Daryl durch den Sturm wach und kann gerade noch die Scheunentüre schließen, ehe die ersten Beißer die Scheune betreten können. Durch den Lärm werden auch die anderen wach und drücken nun gemeinsam gegen die Tür, um die Beißer am Durchbrechen zu hindern. Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem der Sturm überstanden ist, bittet Maggie Sasha mit ihr zu kommen, um den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten. Draußen wurden die Beißer durch vom Sturm ausgerissene Bäume förmlich zerfetzt. Als Maggie und Sasha sich am Rande eines Feldes unterhalten, taucht sich plötzlich ein Mann auf und stellt sich mit dem Namen Aaron vor. Er sagt, er habe gute Neuigkeiten für die Gruppe und möchte mit dem Anführer Rick sprechen. Vorspann Maggie sitzt im Wald auf dem Boden an einem Baum und trauert um Beth und Hershel. Sie wird von einem Beißer bemerkt, der sie angreift und sich dabei im Geäst verfängt. Maggie steht auf und erledigt den Beißer, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Boden setzt und weiter weint. In der nächsten Szene sehen wir jemanden im Boden nach etwas graben. Als derjenige einen Wurm findet, legt er sich diesen auf die Hand. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Daryl handelt. Er schaut den Wurm kurz an, bevor er ihn dann isst. Sasha läuft durch ein ausgetrocknetes Flussbett, in der Hoffnung doch noch irgendwie Wasser zum Trinken zu finden. Aber sie findet nur einige tote Frösche. Sie tritt gegen den Boden, bis sie von Maggie und Daryl gestört wird. Wortlos macht sie den beiden klar, dass sie auch kein Wasser gefunden hat. Maggie, Sasha und Daryl laufen zurück zur Gruppe. Maggie sagt, dass sie jetzt schon weiß, dass die anderen ebenfalls nichts gefunden haben. Danach stellt sie fest, dass sie noch ca. 60 Meilen bis Washington D.C. haben. Handlung der Folge Während die Gruppe läuft, schenkt Carl Maggie eine Spieluhr, die sie an ihre Schwester erinnern soll. Maggie bedankt sich und packt die Spieluhr ein. Kurz darauf kommt Gabriel zu Maggie und sagt ihr, dass sie mit ihm über Beth und ihren Vater reden könne. Maggie schnautzt Gabriel daraufhin an und sagt, dass er die beiden nicht kannte, nicht wüsste, was sie gerade fühlt und ihr nichts von Religion erzählen soll. Sie erwähnt, dass ihr Vater sehr religiös war, sie aber selbst den Glauben an Gott mittlerweile verloren hat. Daryl seilt sich von der Gruppe ab und will noch einmal nach Nahrung und Wasser suchen. Dabei wird er von Carol begleitet. Sie haben ein Gespräch, in dem Carol Daryl zu verstehen gibt, dass er seine Gefühle zulassen soll und er von niemanden deswegen verachtet wird. Sie küsst Daryl auf die Stirn, ehe sie zur Gruppe zurück geht. Die Gruppe steht am Ende einer Brücke und wartet auf die Beißer hinter ihnen. Sie fangen an, die Beißer einzeln am Rand der Brücke nach unten zu stoßen. Alles läuft nach Plan, bis Sasha einen Beißer tötet. Sofort kippt der Plan. Michonne kann Sasha stoppen, nachdem diese Abraham verletzt hat. Auf der Landstraße kommt die Gruppe um Rick auf eine Unfallstelle zu. Daryl seilt sich ein weiteres Mal ab, um nach Vorräten zu suchen. Carol möchte ihn wieder begleiten, doch Daryl lehnt ab und zieht alleine los. Die Gruppe durchsucht die Autos. Maggie ist an einem Wagen beschäftigt. Sie findet nichts im Innenraum und schaut im Kofferraum nach. Dort findet sie einen Beißer vor, der sie stark an ihre Schwester erinnert. Maggie schließt nach kurzer Zeit den Kofferraum wieder und möchte weitergehen, doch der Beißer klopft von innen gegen den Kofferraumdeckel. Als sie den Kofferraum nicht wieder öffnen kann, möchte sie diesen aufschießen, doch sie wird von Glenn aufgehalten. Er öffnet den Kofferraum und sieht den Beißer. Nach kurzem Überlegen erlöst er den Beißer und geht dann mit Maggie weiter. Auf einer Lichtung lässt sich Daryl auf den Boden nieder. Vor ihm liegt ein totes Reh, das schon von Beißern angeknabbert wurde. Er schaut sich weiter um und sieht einen toten Beißer an einem Baum lehnen. Dann geht er wieder zur Gruppe. Die Gruppe sitzt am Straßenrand. Tara stellt fest, dass sie nur Alkohol gefunden haben, der gerade von Abraham getrunken wird. Tara spricht mit Rosita darüber, dass der Alkohol alles nur noch schlimmer macht. Eugene entgegnet, dass Abraham ein erwachsener Mann wäre, und es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr schlimmer kommen kann. Plötzlich wird die Gruppe von ein paar Dobermännern angegriffen. Doch bevor die Gruppe irgendwas unternehmen kann, erschießt Sasha die Hunde gezielt mit der Sniper. An einem Lagerfeuer isst die Gruppe das Fleisch der Tiere. Noah sitzt ohne Essen etwas abseits und betrachtet ein blutiges Hundehalsband, als Sasha zu ihm kommt. Noah sagt, Tyreese wollte ihm helfen; er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Tod verkraften kann. Sasha meint, dann könne er es nicht, und er solle nicht darüber nachdenken. Gabriel verbrennt sein Kollar. Die Gruppe zieht weiter. Maggie spricht mit Glenn das erste Mal über den Tod ihrer Schwester. Sie ist den Tränen nahe und erzählt, wie schrecklich es für sie war, zu denken ihre Schwester sei tot, dann zu erfahren dass sie es doch nicht ist und sie am selben Tag "so zu sehen". Glenn versucht, seine Frau wieder aufzubauen und ihr Mut zum Weiterleben zu geben. Abraham bietet Sasha den gefundenen Alkohol zum Trinken an. Sasha lehnt aber ab und sagt, dass er es damit nur noch schlimmer macht. Er erwidert, dass sie alles mit ihrem Verhalten verschlimmert und sie doch unter Freunden wäre. Daraufhin macht sie klar, dass sie keine Freunde sind. Daryl verlässt nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Glenn die Gruppe wieder, um weiter nach Wasser zu suchen. Er lässt sich unter einem Baum nieder und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Vor ihm ist eine Waldscheune. Daryl raucht die Zigarette bis auf einen kleinen Stummel, schaut sie eine zeitlang an, bevor er sie auf seinem linken Handrücken ausdrückt. Er wischt die Asche weg und schaut sich die Stelle an. Kurz darauf fängt er an zu weinen. Etwas später findet die Gruppe Wasser, das auf der Straße steht. Zu dem gefundenen Wasser gehört ein Zettel mit den Worten "Von einem Freund" (engl. "From A Friend"). Eugene möchte das Wasser probieren, eine "Qualitätsprüfung" vornehmen, doch Abraham schlägt es ihm aus der Hand. Die Gruppe entscheidet einstimmig, dass sie das Wasser nicht nehmen werden. Plötzlich fängt es an zu regnen. Bis auf Maggie, Sasha und Daryl freuen sich alle über den Regen. Gabriel weint und entschuldigt sich bei Gott. Rick fordert die Gruppe auf, die Wasserflaschen zu nehmen, die sie haben, und diese mit so viel Regenwasser aufzufüllen, wie es geht. Der Regen bricht zu einem Sturm heran. Die Gruppe nutzt die Waldscheune, die Daryl vorher gefunden hat, um sie als vorübergehenden Unterschlupf zu verwenden. Beim Erkunden der Scheune findet Maggie eine Bibel und einen Beißer, den sie tötet. Carol kommt hinzu, Maggie ist entsetzt, dass dort eine Waffe liegt und der Mensch sich hätte selbst töten können, es aber nicht getan hat. Carol meint, dass es Menschen gibt, die einfach nicht aufgeben können, so wie ihre Gruppe auch. Am Abend sitzt Rick mit den anderen an einem Lagerfeuer. Er meint, dass ihm die Kinder, die mit den Beißern aufwachsen, zuerst leid taten, doch dass er jetzt denkt, dass die Kinder es einfacher als die Erwachsenen haben, sich an die jetzige Welt zu gewöhnen, weil sie nichts anderes kennen. Er erzählt von seinem Großvater, der Soldat im 2. Weltkrieg war, und ihm einmal erzählte, dass er so gut wie tot war, als er feindliches Gebiet betrat. Er tat jahrelang so, als wäre er tot, und so hat er den Krieg überlebt. Rick sagt, dass auch sie nur überleben, indem sie tun, was sie tun müssen, und sie sich selbst sagen, dass sie selbst die wandelnden Toten sind, doch Daryl widerspricht ihm. Daryl hält in der Nacht am Eingang der Scheune Wache, während der Wind am Eingang rüttelt. Plötzlich tauchen Beißer auf und Daryl stellt sich vor den Eingang, um diesen geschlossen zu halten. Allerdings schafft er es nicht alleine, so dass die Gruppe nach und nach hinzukommt. Am nächsten Morgen ist das Unwetter vorüber. Maggie und Daryl unterhalten sich über Tyreese und Beth. Daryl hat es geschafft die Spieluhr wieder in Gang zu bekommen und gibt sie Maggie zurück. Wenig später verlassen Maggie und Sasha gemeinsam die Waldscheune und sehen das Chaos, das der Sturm hinterlassen hat. Sie gehen auf ein Feld und schauen sich den Sonnenaufgang an. Sasha gibt gegenüber Maggie zu, dass sie nicht weiß, ob sie den Tod ihres Bruders verkraften kann. Maggie gibt ihr Mut und sagt, dass sie beide es schaffen können. Daraufhin zieht sie die Spieluhr auf, die aber keinen Ton von sich gibt. Plötzlich taucht ein Fremder auf und spricht Maggie und Sasha an. Er stellt sich als Aaron vor. Er sagt, dass er ein Freund sei und er gerne mit Rick sprechen möchte, da er gute Nachrichten hätte. In dem Moment fängt die Spieluhr an zu spielen. Besonderheiten * Der erste Sturm in einer Folge von TWD. * Ein Rudel wilder Hunde tauchen auf. * Ricks Großvater und somit Carls Urgroßvater war ein Soldat im 2. Weltkrieg. Todesfälle *Dobermann *Frösche *Fessel-Zombie *Maggies Zombie Musik Trivia * Nach Ricks Aussage sind insgesamt vier Tage seit den Geschehnissen in der Folge "Der hohe Preis fürs Leben" vergangen. * Die Geschehnisse dieser Folge geschehen ca. 3 Wochen nach den Ereignissen in Atlanta in der Folge "Coda".